Our Perfect World
by TwistxFall
Summary: Byakuran destoryed the world he knew, just for the the two of them, just for him and Shouichi. He wouldn't, he couldn't even fathom if Shouichi was unhappy being by his side.


**Hai! A 10051 story for your enjoyment! XD**

**Haha, this story was a lot of fun to write! So much fun I nearly finished it in two days! But... School started... My brother's weekend long birthday was this weekend... Haha, it wound up taking me a week after starting to finish it. ^^; **

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to Atomic Lilith who threw the idea so fast, my mind was sent hurdling somewhere far away by it. Literally. XD**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! just like I own my mother's wallet. (Which isn't at all since the walet is my mother's and not mine.)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Our Perfect World

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Ah… Ahaha, actually it feels like I should really be saying, 'long time no see, Byakuran-san.' Just kind of feels like fate had brought us together more than only once…"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Byakuran really did love his Irie Shouichi.

From his short, wavy red hair that curved around glasses that framed his emerald eyes, to his odd little quirks, such as those stomachaches he gets whenever he feels nervous.

He loved all that was his Shou-chan, for not only was it what made up Shouichi, but it was also all _his._

And it was because he was all his that their perfect world had to come in order.

They needed their perfect world for just the two of them to own.

It didn't matter who or what Byakuran crushed through to achieve it. It didn't matter how many close people he watched lose their light in their eyes. It didn't matter how many cities and citizens he stood above, watching as the explosive carnage ensued. It didn't matter if Shou-chan was there to watch his only hope at liberation fall by hands, blood blossoming from his chest, falling around them in ribbons, the fire his hope's eyes dying out as Shouichi's eyes widened and screamed, as Byakuran's lips twisted up and parted to let out a loud, _crazed_ laugh-

It didn't matter.

As long as their perfect world was complete for the two of them stand over, it didn't matter.

Byakuran loved his Shou-chan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_W-Well of course these stomachaches would continue…! I have a harder work plate you kno- ouch…!_

…

_With all due respect, Byakuran-san, you have quite the ego. And no, just because you're here doesn't make them any lighter, it makes them worse. I-In the light, warm kind of way though…"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

But there would be days Byakuran felt guilty that it caused Shouichi pain.

There were nights when Byakuran is awoken from his slumber by his love, said being groaning and writhing in a self pain, sweat beading and coating his skin in the exertion of his nightmare. Byakuran never knows how long he watches Shouichi being continuously tormented by his own mind, but he is always able to tell when Shouichi is about to awaken. Shouichi's eyes snap open, without a sleepy haze in them, and bolts from the bed, legs pulling him on a straight course to the bathroom. Not a second later, Byakuran is listening to the sickening sounds of his Shou-chan dry heave into the toilet.

Byakuran stares at the wall next to the bathroom door, memory replaying the exact picture of where the toilet would be, where Shouichi would be hunched over, clammy hands struggling to hold up his weakened form as they gripped the toilet, his body completely shaken as another strong tremor wracks his whole, the bile rising up to his throat with it and-

It's when he hears Shouichi vomit that he raises from their bed and walks to the bathroom and up to Shouichi's hunched form. He kneels down, briefly taking in Shouichi's pale face, and places a hand on his back, smoothing small circles onto it. Byakuran always feels Shouichi stiffen at his touch, and lifts his head slightly to give a stare at Byakuran, watery emerald eyes darkened in exhaustion and shuddering breaths proving the exhaustion. The stare never lasts long as another wave of nausea hits him, and Shouichi vomits more bile, the strong stench of it and the force bringing the tears rolling down Shouichi's face.

Byakuran wipes them away, shuffles closer to him, and presses his hand motions into his back a little harder. It feels as if it's the only way reassure Shouichi that he's here, that it'll be okay and that they're together-

He remembers days where he returns to their room in the middle of the day and Shouichi is sitting on the desk near the window, one leg pulled to his chest, the other dangling off the edge, one arm loosely wrapped around the leg to his chest, and the other hand used to prop his head up. Shouichi's attention would be directed out the window, blank eyes staring at nothing…

Or longing eyes staring out at the outside world.

Byakuran's jaw clenches at the thought that Shouichi might be unhappy by his side, lilac eyes flashing with anger.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_I think the sky is beautiful. In many ways, i-it reminds me of y-you, B-Byakuran-san…"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Byakuran had been in a video chat with Kikyo, the Cloud Funeral Wreath that was in charge of the Asian continent, as the teal haired man gave his daily report when a man burst through his door, pale complexion a deathly white and sweating profusely. Byakuran thought to tease him, a simple coo at him for coming in unannounced when the man shouted,

"_Byakuran-sama! Irie Shouichi has gone missing!"_

Byakuran froze, eyes widened and his smile slowly falling from his place.

_Irie Shouichi has gone missing…_

He tilted his head down slightly, letting the wisps of his white bangs form a shadow over his eyes.

"Well then, Kikyo-kun, I'll talk to you later."

"Byakuran-sama, what-" Byakuran clicked the chat off with a press a button and slowly rose to his full height, the shadow over his eyes never relinquishing its veil over them, and let a smile envelop his lips.

"So, care to explain what happened?"

The man straightened in an instant, "Sir, we aren't sure what happened!" At this bit of information, two other White Spell members stepped into the room, willing to give their share of information. The first one continued, "Though we do not know when Irie Shouichi could have possibly left, it has been two hours since we have been searching and our search has been fruitless!"

At that, the shadow over Byakuran's eyes lifted, revealing iced over lavender eyes contrasting his pleasant smile.

"You've been searching for two hours? And nobody had thought to report to me as soon as Shou-chan was declared missing?"

"W-well, sir, we weren't sure if it was that serious of an issue and figured Irie Shouichi would be found soon enough, so…"

Byakuran chuckled, "Ah, I see!"

There was an orange glow, a choked garble, and a rush of air accentuated by a small stream of blood between the two White Spell members; the two could feel their blood run cold as the followed the direction the air brushed past them.

They watched as the man, who had just stood before them, gargle and choke on a flood of his own blood, the blood seeping out from the corners of his mouth. Their eyes widened in horror watching the man's body convulse erratically, arms twitching upwards, feebly trying to make their way up to his neck where a Mini White Dragon pierced through the dead center of his neck, pinning him to the wall six inches from the floor, radiating its user's Sky Flame gloriously.

"So what at you two standing there for?" a jubilant voice called, just as the man's spasms died down. They whipped their heads back to their leader, their necks cracking with protest, and stared at his bright face, eyes closed in mirth and his smile just as amiable.

His eyes opened and the White Spell didn't even need to look to see that his smile wasn't in his eyes. "My Shou-chan hasn't been found, right? Then you two shouldn't be wasting your time!" All the cheer in his voice and smile irrevocably false as he stared at them, eyes darkened in anger, glinting with an almost maniacal light.

"Y-yes, Byakuran-sama!" The two dashed off as fast as their abilities permitted them to, leaving Byakuran glaring at the lifeless body pinned to the hallway wall outside his door. Slowly, with little sound, he moved forward and out the door, feet setting him on a one way course to the room he and Shouichi shared. He was mind was blank, his eyes were devoid of emotion, the smile gone, wiping any feeling on the situation completely off his face.

His Shou-chan was missing…!

Byakuran's jaw clenched.

Byakuran stood at their door, simply staring at it, perhaps as a way to brace himself for the truth, maybe because he didn't know how to feel about this; Byakuran didn't know. He slowly opened the door, and walked in slowly, staring at the spot on his desk by the window where Shouichi would be. Memory overlapped reality, and Byakuran could see Shouichi sitting on the desk in is usual position, eyes staring out at the scenery provided through the window with that same look Byakuran couldn't decipher between emptiness or longing.

Shouichi's head turned.

Byakuran's eyes widened.

He never looks at him in this situation…

"Byakuran-san."

Shouichi was _here_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Well, of course I would stay by your side… Even if you were to…I don't know, take over the world, I won't leave your side!_

…

_Th-that's because I-I-"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Byakuran could only stare in shock.

Shouichi rose from the desk, never breaking his stare with Byakuran.

Shouichi looked away first; he closed his eyes and turned away, his bare legs moving him toward the dresser close to the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be in a meeting with one of your Funeral Wreaths at this time? Why are you in our room? Did you need something?" Shouichi began to unbutton his long white shirt he always wears for comfort, completely acting as if he didn't cause any sort of commotion.

Byakuran could only stare in shock.

Shouichi knelt down before the dresser, letting his now fully unbuttoned shirt flutter around his sides, "If it's something you need, you should hurry instead of standing there. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss a report of some failed revolt against your command."

Byakuran finally snapped out of his reverie and put a smile on his lips, "Shouldn't it be me asking questions, my Shou-chan? After all, you're the one who left without any consent."

Shouichi slowly turned his head to him, staring into his eyes, unblinking and flickering, as if trying to find something. Byakuran stared back, a numbing feeling spreading through him; he felt completely blank.

Shouichi's shoulders slumped in the barest of movements, closed his eyes, and turned back to the dresser. "…I suppose I did."

Something snapped.

Byakuran slammed his fist into the top of the dresser and Shouichi turned back to him, eyes wide and surprised at Byakuran's sudden closeness. Byakuran took in the surprise, his stiffness, that look of slight _fear_ in Shouichi with an emptiness he wasn't entirely familiar with.

"I don't think you processed that right, _Shou-chan_," Byakuran felt Shouichi shudder and watched his face pale under his form. He slammed his fist against the dresser again and toward him, feeling a sick pleasure watching Shouichi flinch and press and slide down against the dresser. "You left without any consent. How am I supposed to _feel_ about that, Shou-chan?" Shouichi made a sound, a slight whimper; Byakuran could feel anger rise at the sound.

Byakuran's free hand clamped around Shouichi's neck.

Shouichi took in a strangled, surprised gasp before his face twisted in pain; a twisted grin snaked on Byakuran's face at his gasp.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to feel about that, Shou-chan."

"Hey, Shou-chan, is this reaction good enough?"

"Shou-chan, is this how I should feel? Because I feel really mad that you left without telling me."

Higher and higher Byakuran lifted Shouichi into the air, pressing his body against the dresser, knowing its intricate carvings would scraped against his back. Shouichi coughed and gasped and groaned, his face a pale red, and the fingers against Byakuran's, struggling against his hand, were twitching ever so slightly. Byakuran's blank eyes bore in Shouichi's darkened in pain ones.

"I thought you decided to leave me, Shou-chan." Byakuran's voice was soft. "What was I supposed to think? You were gone for over two hours. You always looked out the window like you wanted freedom. You always looked tortured to be living in this world I created for us. _You left_." Byakuran's hand tightened around Shouichi's neck, making Shouichi hiss out a garbled cry.

"But…

"But… I…'m here now… B-Bya-Bya-"

Byakuran's breath stopped.

…What was he _doing_?

Byakuran dropped Shouichi as if his hand was burned by a single touch. Shouichi fell to the floor with a thud against the dresser, breathing heavily, squeaks emitting from his pained gasps as he lightly touched his throat instinctively. Byakuran stared wide-eyed at Shouichi, staring at the spots between the spaces between Shouichi's fingers against his throat. He couldn't stop staring at the deep redness on his throat.

He hurt Shouichi, his Shou-chan…!

The words to apologize died in his throat. He was shocked speechless.

His Shou-chan…!

_His Shou-chan…!_

Shouichi met his eyes, still panting and gasping.

Byakuran could only stare in shock.

Slowly, Shouichi moved to sit up away from the dresser, leaning closer to Byakuran.

"I…I am…_here_, aren't I?"

Byakuran's breath hitched.

"I…It is…true I left…without your per…mission or knowledge…but…

"I…came back…right?"

Shouichi reached up, hands and arms twitching as he did so, and gently cupped Byakuran's still and surprised face.

"It…was easy to just…walk out… I could have left…but I came back be-because…I-I told you th-that…"

Byakuran gasped, a sudden, sharp intake.

"I…I'm yours, Byakuran-san."

The light in Shouichi's eyes looked faded, empty, as if lifeless.

His Shouichi was…broken.

Shouichi steadily brought their foreheads together and Byakuran closed his eyes upon the gentle contact.

Was this what he wanted…? What he got after all of this? His Shou-chan was broken; _he_ broke his Shou-chan. When he saw his perfect world, he saw it as a place for him and his Shouichi to rule over; a paradise that they could stay in together without any hindrance. But Shouichi…broke because of this world, broke because of what he did to secure their world. The Shouichi he wanted to rule with was broken.

Was this what he wanted?

Shouichi leaned forward, just a bit closer, and whispered for only Byakuran to hear, though it was just the two of them in the room, as though they were the only people existing in this world.

It made Byakuran's eyes open wide in surprise, and slowly narrowed with the smile stretching his lips, a hand placing itself on top of one of Shouichi's.

He supposed it didn't matter.

Shouichi was his and Shouichi wanted to stay by his side in their perfect world he created.

He loved his Shou-chan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Th-that's because I-I-I'm _yours_, Byakuran-san. I-I love you…_

… _M-my stomach…!"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>*applaudes myself* I think I was really satisfied by my story! I've always wanted to write a slightly Yandere!character and Byakuran had it naturally! X3 I hope it made sense though. The italics are some lines Shouichi has said it the past of this story's timeline, just so you know.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please forgive me for my mistakes!**


End file.
